megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Indie Proof
Uncertainty I dont believe that the Indie Proof LITERALLY cuts off all physical contact. And even if it did, its atleast not constant. This is augmented by the fact that Megaman CAN actually hit Rogue sometimes, so perhaps the Mu Rejection Barrier has to be focused into action by Rogue (which adds to the fact that Rogue can always be hit while hes performing an attack, so his focus is broken) , and therefore explains how Laplace can be added to the equation, if the Barrier acts on Rogue's will. Unregistered Guy 21:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC) The Mu Rejection barrier arises when Rogue wills it to, of course. That's kind of its point. Rogue's basic pattern is to dance around for a bit with the Mu Rejection active and then suddenly drop the barrier to launch an attack (think early Bass.EXE). However, unlike Bass' aura, this barrier is fragile and can be easily disrupted with even a single uncharged buster shot. Part/Most/All of the reason Rogue uses it is because it is a physical manifestation of his ill will towards society. He gets the Indie Proof, whose powers are all exhibitions of isolation, while Geo gets the Link Force, whose powers are all exhibitions of friendship. Goddra2 21:27, March 31, 2012 (UTC) As a second point, I think all things considered are taken too literally again. Most of these functions are probably simply just mechanics of gameplay and not pure canonnical physics. For instance, I dont think that just because enemies flash after taking damage in the game mean that its supposed that they ACTUALLY flash after taking damage in the star force universe. Or that you dance around on a grid board in battles. So the same cant be expected of other things that are purely products of gameplay, like the locations of the Indie frags being found in the Alternate Universe AUTOMATICALLY meaning they came from there. Or that the Indie Frags is an actual stand alone Indie Proof and not just a little treat in the game; it could easily even be Rogues in some way, dropped from battles, excreted as he absorbed the power, or perhaps even rejected entirely or rejecting of him. Or it could be the Alternate Reality Indie Proof opposite to Rogues. Thats believeable too, but you cant infer what happened to it just because it didnt show up in the Satellite Server like its the word of Star Force god to be 100% unretcon-able. Its more just for gameplay, and its ridiculous to think that the Mu Rejection Barrier LITERALLY cuts off physical contact PERMANENTLY of its own volition. It probably is at the discretion of the user, and at the outside most maybe promotes antisociality in the users through either or both its requirement and influence. Those Hertz didnt die from some weird lack of anything, they were probably attacked by the virus' the pieces have been mentioned to attract. The writers have held on too closely to the idea that the Barrier is an all or nothing situation, and there isnt sufficient evidence to make that a logical conclusion, and due to the lack of counterpoints in this talk page, Im going to go ahead and edit the page a little bit to reflect this. Unregistered Guy 23:24, January 10, 2012 (UTC)